Kratos (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Kratos was a Spartan warrior until Sparta was being overtaken and Kratos called upon Aries, the God of War, and Aries gave him the power to save his homeland in exchange for becoming Aries' warrior. Kratos ran away from Aries and was eventually tasked by the Gods to kill Aries and after he did, Kratos became the next God of War. Kratos was later tricked by Zeus into losing his Godly powers and Kratos went out on a mission to kill every Greek God. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kratos Origin: Death Battle (God of War) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demi-God, Spartan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (With the Blades of Exile and the Bow of Apollo), Attack Reflection (With the Golden Fleece), Soul Manipulation, Summoning (With the Claws of Hades), Flight (With the Icarus Wings), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has stopped his soul from being removed from his body) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Can kill a massive Titan) Speed: Superhuman, Higher with the Boots of Hermes Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Level Durability: Large Building Level (Survived attacks from giant Titans) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Blades of Exile, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Bow of Apollo, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Boots of Hermes, Icarus Wings Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blades of Exile: The Blades of Exile are a pair of hook blades that are connected to chains which are permanently burned around Kratos' arms. They can be used to grab foes, slash them from a distance and they can even create fire. * Blade of Olympus: The Blade of Olympus was originally a normal sword, however, it became one of the greatest weapons ever when Zeus tricked Kratos into putting his godly powers into it. This weapon is notable as being not only a weapon strong enough to kill Gods but also Kratos' best weapon. * Golden Fleece: The Golden Fleece is Kratos' best defence, it is a shoulder-mounted shield which can be used to block attacks and reflect magical attacks. * Bow of Apollo: The Bow of Apollo is a magical bow which can be fired rapidly or can fire arrows engulfed in fire. * Claws of Hades: The Claws of Hades are a pair of claws tied to chains which can be used to rip the soul of Kratos' opponent out of their body. It can also summon the souls of the dead to aid Kratos in battle. * Nemean Cestus: The Nemean Cestus are a pair of gauntlets which Kratos uses to punch his opponents and can be used to create powerful shockwaves. * Boots of Hermes: The Boots of Hermes are boots that can be used to increase Kratos' speed and let him run up walls. * Icarus Wings: The Icarus Wings are wings that Kratos ripped off of Icarus and can be used to let Kratos fly or glide. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8